Le mien, pas le vôtre
by SilentWriter987
Summary: Eli shows Zig who Clare belongs to. Eli/Clare (M in case)


**Zeclare. Short one-shot.**

**Zare is one-sided, she doesn't love him back. Light lemon, I think.**

**Zig is OOC, I think. Depends on how you guys see it.**

* * *

Eli Goldsworthy groaned in annoyance as he leaned against his locker.

Zig Novak wouldn't leave him and Clare alone. Or more specifically, Clare. The irritating, lanky sophomore kept on giving her flowers and cards and little stuffed toys. And Clare, sweet, friendly,_ naïve_ girl she was, didn't get that Zig _like_-liked her.

And what was even more annoying, was that Zig _knew_ he and Clare were dating, but that did not stop his pursuit of Clare. Eli wanted to punch the kid so badly, beat the _shit_ out of him, but he couldn't. Because that would make Clare upset. She didn't want him hurting him her new 'friend'.

And Eli didn't want to make Clare sad or hurt in any way. So he'd keep his hands off him. But that didn't mean he would stop shooting him with death glares, or dragging Clare away whenever he would come around.

"Eli!"

The sound of his girlfriend's voice brought him out of his thoughts. A smile immediately replaced the scowl on his face. Clare always made him smile. She was so cute. Clare ran over to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pecked him on the lips.

Eli smiled and held her at arm's length to admire her. She wore a light brown bubble skirt that was thigh-length, and really showed off her magnificent pale legs. A black, buttonless cardigan with a white blouse beneath it that showed off the size off her full chest. A pair of blue post earrings, and white flats.

Eli sighed in content as he stared into her big, shimmering, sky-blue eyes. Everything about her was perfect, _she_ was so perfect that he almost forgot about the annoying Zig. He tucked a brown curl behind her ear, admiring her beautiful, innocent face.

"You've been staring at me, like, forever Eli." She giggled. Eli chuckled softly, and kissed her forehead. "It's because you're so beautiful, babe."

She blushed and kissed him on the cheek. "Yeah right. You're not fooling anyone, Elijah Goldsworthy."

"You don't believe me?" He said in mock-hurt. "You're so beautiful..." His eyes turned a dark green as a wicked, mischievous smile appeared on his face. "In fact, you're so beautiful, I could just fu-"

"Eli!" She cried, covering his mouth with her hand, her face turning crimson. He smirked and removed her hand from his mouth. "...right now..." He pushed her against the locker, smiling like a maniac. "What's wrong, Clarebear?" Clare struggled against him, trying to escape. "Eli..." She whispered. "Eli, people are _staring_ at us."

Eli looked over his shoulder. Students stared at him with shocked faces, others with grins on their faces. Eli looked back at Clare. He seemed unbothered by the attention, the stares that they were getting. "Let them stare." Clare panicked, and began to hit his back.

Why was he doing this to her? Couldn't he wait till they got to his house?

"Let me go, you pervert!"

"Ouch, babe." He said in mock-hurt. "If you don't want to do it here, that's fine..." Clare sighed in relief. "Yes, thank you, I-"

"Unless you want to do it somewhere else. A classroom, perhaps?"

"Eli!"

He dragged her into a nearby classroom, and locks the door behind him. "Eli?" She backed away, whimpering. "Eli, you're scaring me." He advanced towards her, shaking his head. "Babe, I want you. That's all... Nothing to be afraid of..." He placed his hands on her waist and gently lifted her onto the desk behind her. "I just want you..." He murmured, burying his nose in her neck, inhaling her sweet scent.

"Eli, that's sweet but..." She turned red as he began to press small, soft kisses on her neck. She bit her lip, her heart pounding wildly. "E-Eli... We can't. What if a _teacher_ comes in? What if _someone _comes in?"

"The door is locked." He murmured, as he continued to place light kisses on her neck. "Eli, no..." She said softly. "Not here, Eli. Somebody might see us..."

He lay her on the desk, and climbed on top of her. "Well, too bad for them." He pulled her into a kiss, and smirked inwardly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He had won the battle.

* * *

Zig Novak's face flushed as he watched the girl he loved, and wanted so much, make out with Eli, the guy he hated so much. What did she see in that freak?

He was a rebel, rude, dangerous and a fucking horndog most of the time and listened to heavy metal and shit like that. He fucking wore black _nail polish_, for chrissakes. Maybe it was because he was a "bad boy". Most good girls fell for bad boys, and he didn't understand why.

He watched in disgust as Eli removed Clare's cardigan and blouse and threw them on the floor.

He closed his eyes and looked away as he heard Clare moan loudly. Why did she give in to him? She could've walked away, or asked somebody for help. His face turned red and he covered his ears as Clare's moans became constant.

After a few minutes, the moans stopped.

Zig opened his eyes, thinking it was safe to, and instantly regretted it. Eli was_ inside_ of Clare. She began to scream, and Zig quickly walked away. Why, _why_ did he have to see that? He clenched his fists, damn that Eli. He hated him so much.

He didn't deserve an angel like Clare.

* * *

Eli smirked as he pounded into Clare, her moans and screams were like music to his ears.

What made everything better was that he knew Zig had watched. Eli gripped Clare's hips, chuckling darkly. Now Zig _knew_ exactly who Clare belonged to.

He was sure that his pursuit of Clare was over.

"_Eli, oooh, Eli!_"

"Fuck..." He cursed, gripping her hips tighter. _'She's so damn tight...' _The feeling of Clare squeezing him was _amazing_. He didn't care about Zig anymore, he already forgot him. All he could about was Clare.

* * *

**Not good with lemons, or limes, or whatever you guys call them.**

**But... There you have it. **

**Note : I wasn't bashing Zig. This was just an idea that popped into my head, and needed to be published.**

**Anyway, I dedicate this to NJCD. This is for you. You guys should check out his stories, he's a fantastic writer.**


End file.
